Fang Or Aiden: Fang's Got Competition
by Prima Ballerina 14
Summary: When the flock heads back to school will things finally start to work ou between Fang and Max? Or will another guy catch Max's eye? Contains Fax and Maiden :
1. Back To School

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." I said to the rest of the flock. We were standing in front of the Lerner School for Gifted Children. I prefer to call it Ye Old Academy for Mutants and Other Kids. "Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean maybe we'll actually like it here. We could make new friends and eat cafeteria food. I wonder if cafeteria food is good. People always complain about cafeteria food but that's probably because they haven't eaten desert rat and possum. Maybe…." I shot a look at Nudge to get her to stop talking. She just smiled; she was used to those looks. "Nudge is right. We just have to look on the bright side. Maybe this wont be so bad." Of course I didn't believe that, but I didn't want to bring the flock down. "Okay let's go over the rules. Gazzy and Iggy, try not to blow anything up unless you have to. Angel no controlling the teachers minds unless you have to. Nudge no attracting metal objects to you unless you have to. Fang" _no kissing me unless you have to_, but I wasn't going to say that. I was trying to think of something for him not to do. "How bout don't have girls sticking to you like glue, unless you have to" he said smugly. I ignored his comment even though it was true. For some reason girls were attracted to Fang like flies to honey. "Okay guys let's do this." I said as I grabbed Angel and Nudge's hand. Gazzy grabbed angel's hand; he is such a good brother. Iggy took Nudge's hand, what's that about? Fang was the only one not holding someone's hand; his only options were Iggy or Gazzy. I waited impatiently for him to take someone's hand. The whole flock turned to look at him, waiting. He kept his face impassive as he walked between me and Nudge, separated our hand, and took hold of mine and nudge's hand. My heart stopped then started again twice as fast. "Alright let's go."

We started walking up the stairs to the school. We stepped into the school and my heart stopped, yes, again. Okay you know I'd rather kick eraser butt than sit around and talk about guys, but this is different. Because standing in front of me was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen, besides maybe Fang. He had black hair that was messy but a kind of styled messy and gorgeous brown eyes. He looked pretty athletic but I could still kick his butt if I had too. "Hey I'm Aiden." he said as he started at the end of our line to shake everyone's hand. When he shook my hand he smiled at me before moving on to Angel. He has the most amazing smile. His smile was just a tad better than Fang's. Who's better? Fang or Aiden? Right now I'd have to say Aiden scored points for his amazing smile. But Fang scored major points for the times he kissed me. The score right now is Fang-15 Aiden-10. Snap out of it Max. This isn't a game. Relax Max. You deserve some down time. Besides Aiden is pretty cute, but I don't think Fang likes him much. Oh Fang told me to tell you that he thinks his kisses should earn him more than 15 points. _Angel It really is an invasion of privacy when you read my mind._ I though about what she had said. _You told Fang about how many points he has!!!! _Well he asked me if you think Aiden could be an eraser because you were looking at him funny so I had to tell him….._ANGEL!!!!!!_ "So let's get you guys to class" Aiden said as he started walking down the hallway and we followed. "Do you really think his smile is better than mine?" Fang whispered in my ear. "Jealous much?" I replied with a smirk on my face. "Not at all." he said. But I could tell he was lying, his voice was tight and constricted. Hmm a jealous fang. 2 points. Fang-17 Aiden-10. "Two points for me. Why Maximum Ride if I didn't know better I'd have to say you like me." he said with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Angel I'm gonna kill you." I said aloud. "Sorry Max." She said genuinely sorry. "Stay outta my head." I said getting frustrated.

"I can see. They must've known I could see white because all of the walls are white. Wow this place is huge. I don't see how you guys fall. It's really easy to walk when you can see where you're going." Iggy said as he began rambling about what we all looked like. If Aiden found our conversation strange at all he didn't show it, he just kept walking down the hall way. He stopped at Angel's class and even though I love her I was happy to drop her of so she would get out of my head. Then we dropped off Gazzy, then Nudge, then Iggy, and finally got to our class. Aiden held the door for us and Fang and I stepped into the classroom. Class hadn't actually started yet and the teacher wasn't in the room yet so everyone was just sitting and hanging out. I examined the classroom for a second. There were posters on the wall which were, I guess, supposed to be inspirational. How about 'If you lose this battle to the eraser you die"? That's my kind of inspiration. The tables that were in the classroom each seated two people. There were only three seats left. There were two empty seats at one table and the table in front of it also had a free seat but the one beside it was occupied. The person sitting in the seat was a girl. She had red hair, and we all know how much I like girls with red hair. So I sat down behind the red head, expecting for Fang to sit down beside me but do you know where he sat? Beside Red Headed Wonder 2 of course. So that left Aiden to sit by me, but I was too shocked by Fang's seating arrangement to be happy that he was sitting by me. I mean it wasn't like Fang and I were actually going out or anything, he could sit by anyone he wanted to. Fang turned around to look at me. "So am I losing points for this?" he asked smirking. "Definitely" I said smoothly. Fang-13 Aiden-10


	2. Mutant 101

"Hi" said RHW2 "I'm Melanie, but my friends call me Mel." She said. Her red hair was half up half down and she was wearing a red halter top and light blue jeans. I wouldn't be caught dead in a halter top. I was wearing my Longhorns hoodie and dark jeans. "Hey Mel I'm Aiden." "Hey, Fang." "Hi Melanie, I'm Max." Her friends call her Mel? I think I'll stick to Melanie. "So did you guys hear about the mutants that are supposed to coming here? One of them is supposed to be able to control you with her mind, freaky right? I bet they're all ugly and horribly disfigured." Oh she is so dead. She better pray the teacher gets in here before I kick her skinny little……calm down, school hasn't even started yet. We all just glared at her. Fang and I are pros at shooting a death glare and Aiden wasn't so bad at it either, points to him. Fang-13 Aiden-13. "Aiden, you mind switching seats with me?" asked Fang still staring at Melanie. "Not a chance." he said while continuing to glare at her. The whole class had seemed to quiet down and all eyes were on us. Well you know how much I like having a room full of strangers stare at me. I stood up just to be that much more intimidating. "Melanie does Fang look ugly to you?" She shook her head no, her eyes wide with fear. "Do I look horribly disfigured to you?" She hesitated at my question. She is so beyond dead. "Max is 10 times better looking than you are." Fang said seeing her hesitation. _Then why did you sit by her?_ Alright 10 points for Fang. Fang-23 Aiden-13. "The girl that can read minds is my sister you horrible SOB and if you ever say another word about me or my family I swear I will drag you around this school by your ugly red hair and then you'll become my punching bag." I said cracking my knuckles. I saw Fang smirk out of the corner of my eye at the 'ugly red hair' bit. Melanie stood up trying to act tough all of a sudden. "I'd like to see you try." She said. This girl was really pushing me and I was gonna enjoy beating her to a pulp. "Don't temp me. I've been fighting for my life for the past 5 years and I could easily take you." I said bringing my face closer to hers, my eyes narrowed.

"Maximum." I heard a voice say from the front of the classroom. I looked up, it was Jeb. What the crap is he doing here? "It's Max. I'm loving the school _dad_, and the classmates you've put me here with are just so wonderful." I said with obvious sarcasm. "Ms. Williams you can take your seat now." he said with a strict tone. Melanie's head snapped towards Jeb. "And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?" She asked. "The fact that I'm your teacher. Sit. Now." he said. Crap. Why didn't anybody tell me he was my teacher? "Fang and Max please stand up." he said calmly. "Hello already standing." I said. Jeb ignored me as Fang stood up. I noticed several of the girls whispering to their friends as he stood up. I wish I could go somewhere without girls falling over themselves about Fang. "As you know this school was built for the benefit of 6 mutants" "We prefer Avian Americans." I interrupted. I noticed several of the guys eyeing their friends. I smirked as I saw Fang stiffen, obviously noticing them too. Jeb just smiled approving of the term. "Sorry. Fang and Max are 2 of the 6 Avian-Americans attending the school. All 6 of them have wings and yes they can fly, while they each have their own individual abilities. This class is Mutant 101. In this class you will be studying many different mutants and you will also study Itec." "A.k.a the source of all that is evil." I said. "Today you will spend the first 30 minutes of class defining the vocabulary words on page 6 in your books that are under your desk. If you get done with the vocab before the allotted time you may not talk as to not disturb the others. You may read or draw but you may not talk. The last 30 minutes will be used for class to get to know each other and to ask any questions you have to Fang and Max. Take out your books and begin." Jeb said. Fang and I sat back down. Maybe I could actually enjoy this class. Aiden and I set our books on our desks and opened them to page 6. There were about 45 words on the list. The very first word was eraser, which made me think about Ari. God I missed him. I looked up at Fang and saw him looking at me. I could tell by his face that he knew what I was thinking, he knows me so well. He turned back around to start his work.

"Race ya." Aiden said. "You're on." I said as he smiled at me. We both started writing as fast as we could trying to get done quickly. I have to win; I'm not a very gracious loser. I heard a snap and I looked up and saw that Aiden's pencil broke. Yes! "Ha no chance you're gonna win now." I whispered to Aiden. He reached over, grabbed my pencil, and snapped the lead off. No! "Now we're even." he whispered back smiling his gorgeous smile. Usually I would've punched someone that did that in the arm, but with him all I could do is smile back. He pulled out a pencil sharpener and started sharpening his pencil. I reached over and tried to grab the sharpener from him but he wouldn't let go. We both had a pretty good grip on the sharpener. He tickled me and I had to laugh and let go. "Fang! Fang!" I whispered urgently. He turned around. His usually impassive face was betraying an emotion that I couldn't recognize. What's wrong with him? "What?" he said sharply. "Um…can I borrow your, uh, pencil sharpener? Like……now. Please?" I asked wondering what was wrong but trying to hurry at the same, Aiden had already finished two more words. "Here." he said handing me his sharpener. "Maybe it'll get me some extra points" he said harshly. Ouch! "Fang can we please not do this right now?" I said fighting to keep my voice even and strong, but failing miserably. "And when will be the right time to do this? I don't even know you anymore. The Max I know wouldn't fall over herself over a guy she hasn't even known for an hour." he said his voice rising. "You and Fang can go outside to talk" Jeb said in my head. I stood up. "Hallway. Now." I practically growled at Fang. I was mad that he said the part about Aiden right in front of him. I wasn't falling over myself. Was I? He stood up and walked out the classroom nonchalantly. I took a deep breathe then followed him outside.


	3. Out In The Hall

I walked out of the classroom and saw Fang was pacing back and forth. I stood against the wall and waited for him to talk to me. He'd stop pacing every now and then to look at me but then he'd just start pacing again. "Fang can you please stop pacing and just talk to me." I said getting impatient. He ignored me and just kept pacing. I really don't see what he's so mad about, it wasn't like I had really done anything wrong. His pacing was really starting to agitate me. What is he doing? "Fang I asked you out here so I could talk to you, I can't do that if you keep pacing." I said my voice slightly rising. "No. I talk, you listen." he said. Fang's not the type to talk. "Do you like Aiden?" Crap. I was trying to find a way to answer his question but the only thing I could think of was a semi lame retort. "I thought you said 'I listen'. What am I supposed to answer now too?" I responded. He shot me a glare so fierce I thought it would burn a hole straight through me. "Just answer yes or no. Do you like Aiden?" He asked again. _Say no. I am the best darn liar in the world. _Lying is one of my specialties, but I'd never have to lie to Fang before. I had never wanted to. But I know I like Aiden, but I don't want him to know that. I like Fang too, I think. But Fang is practically my brother and he doesn't even like me the way I like him anyway. At least with Aiden I have a chance, and I won't have to worry about putting him in any danger because he knows about everything. Maybe this school isn't such a bad idea after all. _Why is Fang looking at me like that? What were we talking about? Oh yea Aiden. Just lie max. Say no. _"Yes." _What? Did I just say yes? Stupid stupid stupid Max. _ "If he kissed you would you push him away?" Fang continued."No." _What am I saying?!?! Mouth I forbid you to make another sound. In other words, shut up. "_Do you like him more than Sam?" he continued unfazed by my previous answers. "Yes." _Okay if you can't shut up and you can't lie, can you at least be sarcastic?_ Fang hesitated before asking his next question and I could guess what he was going to ask. _Please don't ask. Please don't ask. Please don't ask._ "Do you like me?" he asked so quietly I could barely hear him, even with my super good hearing. "Fang what's with the 20 questions? Am I being interviewed for Miss Teen Avian-America?" _Okay avoiding the question, that's more like it. _"Just answer yes or no." He said keeping cool. Who keeps cool while asking someone if they like them? Shouldn't he be nervous or something? Unless he really doesn't care whether I do or not. "No." I said. "That's all I needed to know." he said as he started walking towards the door. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back in front of me. I was getting mad. "I didn't mean no as in I don't like you, I meant no as in I'm done answering all of your freakin questions!" I said really getting upset. "Who do you think you are? You can't just demand I answer all of your questions without giving me any explanation as to the relevance of the questions." Ooh I sound good, if I do say so myself. "I am the flock leader, the last time I checked. And as for my feelings for Aiden that is none of your business and I don't see how you have the nerve to ask me any of that considering that fact tha......" He cut me off by grabbing neck and my waist and pulling me close to him, and pressing his lips to mine.

All my anger and frustration instantly melted away, as he moved his hands down to my waist. _God this feels so incredible. But this is Fang. I'm practically kissing my brother. _I started kissing back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tilted his head to the side to kiss me better and the kiss deepened. His lips were so soft, but determined. He gently ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth without a second thought, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He pulled me closer to him so that more of our bodies were touching. He pushed me against the wall as he continued to kiss me. I put my hands on the back of his head and neck as he started to kiss me with more passion. We continued to kiss for what seemed like a **very** long time. If I didn't get some air soon I was going to pass out. I pulled away from his lips so I could breathe. Instead of ceasing to kiss me, he merely ran his lips down to my neck and began kissing me there too, sending all sorts of tingles and shivers down me. _I can't believe I'm having a full make out session with Fang in the school hallway. _"You're having a what?!?!?!" A very astonished Jeb broke into my thoughts. I was having too much of a good time to let Jeb ruin it. "_Out of my thoughts Jeb. Now!"_ "Max if you don't get your Avian-American self into this classroom in the next ten seconds, you will be grounded for life." _I think you lost the right to ground me when you let them experiment on me._" I said as Fang began to kiss my mouth again. He is such a great kisser. Too bad you'll never get to experience his skill, ha-ha, sucks for you. "Maximum Ride you're down to three seconds." Jeb said getting really ticked. "_Okay Okay chill" _I thought as I pulled away from Fang_. _"Jeb says to get back in the classroom." I said, our bodies still touching; I was very aware of that. "Screw Jeb" he said as he began to kiss me again. I began to kiss him back until, but only for a few seconds until I pushed him away. "What are we doing?" I asked. He smiled and I had to suppress the urge not to throw myself at him and kiss him. "Would you like the word for word Merriam Webster's Dictionary definition, or will my abridged version do?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. Why are we doing this?" I asked. But then I decided I'd rather not here the answer to my question so I just walked back into the classroom before he had time to answer.


	4. Friday Night?

I sat down in my seat (while avoiding eye contact with Jeb). I noticed that my pencil was sharpened and the rest of my definitions were already done. I looked over at Aiden, who was stifling a smile while concentrated on writing something in his notebook. I put my book back under my desk, as he slid a piece of paper over to me. There was only one word on the paper. Hi. Wow passing notes. That seems so……..schoolish? I guess that's the word. Then again this is school. I wrote back to him and slid the paper back to him. Hey. He took the paper and smiled. At what I don't know because I had only written one word. He quickly scribbled ad slid the paper back to me. So is everything okay? You seemed sorta flustered when you and Fang came back. As soon as I read it I blushed. Uh yea everything's cool. I hoped he wouldn't ask me anything else about Fang. So I see you like the Longhorns. Yea, my favorite team. Football or Basketball? Football. You like the Longhorns? Yea. Colt McCoy is a pretty great quarter back. Before I could write back, Jeb let the class know that we could talk now. Everyone pretty much swarmed around me and Fang to ask us stuff. You should have seen the way everyone rushed at us. They were like a hungry Nudge heading towards a buffet after flying for 13 hours. They all started talking at once and all I heard was a mumble of voices. "Hey hold on. How bout this, Fang tells the story and then after you hear it all you guys can ask questions." They all sat around and listened to Fang as he told our story. It felt like story time for a bunch of kindergarteners. When Fang was done everyone's hand shot in the air, I guess they all had questions. I groaned. Why is Jeb making us do this? I thought that after Fang explained everything then hey wouldn't have any questions.

"Okay tell us your name and one thing about you then ask your question. That way everybody can get to know each other." Fang said. What is with Fang? He never talks this much especially to a room full of strangers. Fang picked the first person, a guy that said his name was Bob (how original) and he likes to skate board. "Do you guys eat normal food, or do you eat like worms and bird seed? You know cus you're part bird." Bob asked. Fang and I glanced at each other then burst out laughing, remembering a time when we got captured and they gave us bird food for dinner. It took us a while to calm down, and then I told him that we do eat regular food but we have to have a lot of it. Then I picked a girl that said her name was Cassie that said she's a dancer and she asked Fang if he had a girlfriend. Fang blushed and said no. Well that put a smile on her face. Then Fang picked a girl named Sara that plays drums and she asked to see our wings. So we showed them, blah blah blah, lots of oohs and ahhs. We only had a couple of seconds left in class and I picked the last person to ask a question: Aiden (plays the guitar). He asked was I free Friday night. "Um yea actually I am." I said and he smiled. "Well I was thinking we could…" he started but then got interrupted by Fang. "Actually Max and I are going to the movies Friday night." Just then the bell rang and class was over.


	5. Author's Note

Thank you guys so much for the awesome feedback! I know it's only two reviews but my stories only been up for an hour so I'm pleased. WingedGirl4Life: I'll try to update ASAP, please don't kill Aiden. Max might be a little upset if you did. WingedWarrior16: Thanks for the feedback.

As far as updating goes I'm trying to hurry but I have recently come across I very enticing book and I've been trying to finish it all week. I also have to have 8 poems ready to be critiqued in Friday in my Creative Writing class. But I will try to have another chappie up soon. If anyone has any ideas on poems please leave your ideas in review.

I'm also looking for a beta reader btw.


	6. Author note again Good News

Hey you guys!!!! I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm sorry for doing another A/N but I have good news……..*dramatic pause*………the next chapter is finished!!!!!! It's already been sent to my FABULOUS beta reader ChetCheerio. Thank you sooooo much for agreeing to be my beta reader. YOU ROCK!!!!! I hope everyone is having an awesome Memorial Day. Check out my website .com Maybe if you review the next chapter will be posted up sooner :D


	7. Is that my seat?

A/N: Thanks everyone so much for the great reviews!! I'm sooooo sooooooooo sooooo sooooooooo incredibly sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so unbelievably busy. But anyway I've notice that some of my reviewers have names that are dance related. I wanted to let you guys know that I have a website that you guys should check out sometime. Its: .com Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. 123-Cat-Cat-321 thanks so much for your input. Yes I've already written it and had it betaed (by the fabulous Chet Cheerio) but I loved your idea so much that I've tweaked it at the last minute.

As everyone headed out of the class room with Jeb standing at the doorway handing out locker numbers and class schedules, I stood shell shocked between Aiden and Fang. Unless I'm wrong, which let's face it doesn't happen very often, then I've just been asked out by two guys. Nudge and Angel will have a field day with this.

"Oh, okay," Aiden said, looking at Fang. "Well…what about lunch? Will you sit with me? We can talk about the chances of Quan Cosby getting drafted next year." He directed his attention back to me.

"Actually," Fang said, starting to head for the door, "we're sitting with the rest of our family at lunch. There're a lot of us and I don't think there'd be enough room left for you."

I shot an incredulous glance at Fang. What in the world was he doing?

"Actually, I'm sure we can squeeze him in at lunch. We can arrange the seating, right?" I asked, averting my eyes back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh," Aiden said, his lighting up. "Well what about after school? Maybe we could get ice cream or something?" He said it tentatively.

"Sorry, but-"

"Ice cream sounds great," I interrupted, moving towards the door after Fang.

"Great! I'll meet you outside after school." Aiden said as he walked out with us as we got our class schedules and lockers from Jeb. "I got locker 122 and I have English next. What about you guys?" he asked.

"124. History," Fang grunted as he headed down the hallway towards the history classroom.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" I yelled to his retreating figure. "I'm in locker 123 and I have… history." I said looking down the hallway that Fang had disappeared down.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you at your locker then." Aiden said as he waved and headed in the opposite direction. As I headed down the hallway towards my next class I saw Nudge heading towards her classroom, surrounded by a group of kids. At least one of us was settling in. A little further down, I saw Iggy leaning against a wall talking to a girl with blonde hair. He spotted me and gave me smile and a nod and went right back to the blonde chick.

I finally made it to history class. I saw Fang sitting at a desk with an empty seat beside him, his head bent over a sheet of paper. As I started making my way towards him I saw a girl about my size with pretty brown hair approach him.

"Hey. You mind if I sit here?" I heard her ask, running her fingers through her hair. Fang looked up and narrowed his eyes at her, not in an unfriendly way but in a thoughtful way.

"Actually, I was kinda saving it for someone." he said looking around the classroom but not seeing me.

"Your girlfriend?" the girl asked.

Fang looked slightly taken aback by her question, but of course only I could tell. To her his face remained as impassive as before.

"Well, yeah. I mean, no. It's complicated," he said motioning for her to sit down beside him. "She's my best friend. We've been through a lot together. I know how I feel about her but… I'm just not sure she feels the same way. I mean we've kissed a couple of times but I think she likes this other guy. And if we did get together and it didn't work out... I just can't risk losing her. Ya know?"

I can't believe Fang is talking so much. Actually, I can't believe Fang is talking so much to a total stranger. No, I can't believe Fang is talking so much to a total stranger about _me_. I can't believe Fang is talking so much to a total stranger about me, AND she's sitting in my seat.

Just then, a group of giggling girls came in the classroom and were talking so loudly that I couldn't hear what the girl said next, but I did see her take his hand in hers. What's going on?!


	8. Amber said what!

Ugh perfect timing. As I tried to maneuver my way around the girls to get a better view of Fang and the brown haired girl, someone bumped into me and we bumped heads.

"Ow!" I shrieked. Now usually a bump on the head wouldn't have hurt, but the girl that ran into me was wearing massive hoop earrings that ended up getting tangled in my hair.

"Ouch! God will you watch where you're going." the girl said, twisting and squirming which resulted in her earring getting even more wrapped in my hair.

"Excuse me!" I said. Ow I wish she would stop moving so much. The group of girls was still blocking my view of Fang, but they began to disband and settle into their seats.

"Don't just stand there! Get my earrings out. It was your fault after all. Ow! Ugh stop, you're just making things worse," she said shoving me to get me to stop trying to release her hoops, which ended up pulling my hair more.

I held my hair with one hand so it wouldn't pull and shoved her back with the other. First Melanie and now this girl, these girls must not know who they're dealing with. She stumbled backwards and I went with her.

"Will you two stop moving so I can untangle you," said a voice to my right. I turned around to see the brown haired girl that Fang was talking to. Hoop girl's face brightened at the sight of brown shirt girl. Either because she was happy to finally get away from me or she noticed the girl's designer jeans and figured they were probably one in the same and they'd turn out to be best friends.

As brown eyed girl tried to untangle us, I tried to sneak an inconspicuous glance at Fang. As I slowly turned my head in his direction, I found him studying us intently. Our gazes locked, my heart rate quickened, and my stomach did a back flip. I quickly returned my gaze back to brown haired girl, just as she released hoop girl and I from each other.

"Oh much better. Thanks so much! OMG I love your shoes. My name is-"

"Yea don't care," the brown eyed girl said interrupting hoop girl. She turned her back to her and smiled at me. "So you're Max right? I'm Rebecca. I prefer Becca though." she said as hoop girl walked away pouting.

"Yea, I'm Max." I said. Up close Rebecca was even prettier than she was when I first saw her. Her gorgeous black hair was resting just past her shoulders. Her skin tone lightly tan, but not from dirt like mine used to be. Her body could easily be envied by most of the girls in here because of her flat stomach and the way she carried her self. Her fitted T looked like something I'd wear. It was black and said "BITE ME" in pink writing. With the designer jeans and the expensive looking shoes, she really pulled it off.

"Take a seat, take a seat." boomed a thunderous voice form the front of the class rooms.

I turn my gaze to Fang's direction but noticed there was already a guy occupying the seat next to him. "Crap," I murmured as I looked around the room for another seat.

"You can sit next to me" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see brown hair- I mean Rebecca sitting in a desk behind me. "That is if you want to," Rebecca said as she moved her stuff over to make room for me.

I hesitated for a brief moment but then took the seat next to her. Just as the teacher finished getting her stuff situated at her desk and stood at the front of the class room. The teacher was a petite young looking woman and she was actually kinda pretty.

"My name is Amber Crawford; you guys can just call me Amber. I'll be your history teacher for this year. Today I want to discuss what makes a great leader," she said as she began her lecture.

"This should be interesting," I whispered to Rebecca. But apparently this didn't interest her since she had already fallen asleep. As Amber (seriously what teacher asks you to call them by their first name?) got deeper and deeper into her lecture I found myself growing more and more tired.

"Max and Rebecca!"

I was startled out of my slumber and I saw Amber with her arms crossed standing in front of us. Class was over and most of the kids had already exited the room. Rebecca was still asleep next to me. I nudged her under the table table and she jerked her head up.

"In 1942 Columbus sailed the ocean blue!" she yelled still disorientated from her nap.

"For one thing that's 1492," Amber started.

"Same thing," Rebecca murmured beside me. Amber ignored her commented and continued.

"Now since it's the first day I won't give you guys detention or anything, but instead I will ask you to try out for the cheerleading squad" she finished with a smile on her face.

"SAY WHAT?!" Rebecca and I both yelled at the same time.


	9. We're listening

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for reading my story and for reviewing. I really enjoy reading your comments on my story and it helps me know what I need to focus on and fix in my story. Don't be afraid to give suggestions and criticism. Thanks again everyone!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter 

"WHAT?!?!?!" Rebecca and I shouted as we stared at Amber incredulously. I must have heard her wrong. There is no way I just heard her suggested that I, Maximum Ride, be a cheerleader. There is no way. No way am I gonna deal with a bunch of giggling girls and prance around in a tiny skirt cheering on jocks who can't win a game to save their life.

I stared at Amber with a shocked expression on my face while Rebecca just laughed. She began laughing harder and harder until tears actually began to appear in her eyes. She clutched her stomach and continued to laugh.

Amber's expression went from excited to dismal as she took in our reactions. But what did she expect? Did she really think we were just going to just say yes? Maybe even squeal with excitement at being on the cheerleading squad. As if!

As Rebecca's uncontrollable laughter died down and she tried to catch her breath I tried to rationalize a reason to why Amber would want us to try out for the stupid squad. I mean what teacher asks you to participate in an extra curricular activity to replace detention?

"You're kidding right? I don't _do_ cheerleading. That's just not the kind of thing I _do._" Rebecca spat at Amber as she wiped the unshed tears from her eyes.

Amber crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Well you're going to have to make it something you _do _because you will be doing it this year. Or do I need to go ahead and write up the detention slip?" She smiled smugly as she thought she had won.

Rebecca sat back down in her chair, put her legs up on the table, and rested he hands behind her head. "Well bring on the detention hun," Rebecca shut her eyes and appeared to return back to her nap, seemingly bored at with the conversation.

I sat down, crossed my legs, folded my hands and placed them on the table. This should be fun. "Have a seat Annabelle," I said gesturing at the seat behind her.

"It's Amber," she said as she sat down with her mouth in a thin straight line.

"Yea sure, so as I saying Amanda," I began again. Rebecca let out a snort that she tried to cover as a snore, but you could tell it was a laugh. I smiled and continued. "Tell me the truth Alice; have you lost your mind?" I cocked my head to the side as I asked the question. She opened her mouth to speak but I put up my hand, signaling for her to stop. "That's the only logical reason I see for you to think that there's any possible way we would even consider for a second trying out for that."

"Now you listen here-" she began, rising out of her chair.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think I was done yet," I said giving her the "that's a no no" look.

"Oh sit down and shut your trap Annie" Rebecca said with her eyes still closed.

"I will do no such thing!!! I am the teacher here. I am in charge!!! I will not let you two take control." she said fuming.

"Now now Ashley, is that anyway to talk to the two girls you are trying to convince to join the cheer squad?" I said enjoying myself. She sat down with a humph.

"Now, the way I see it you've been going about this the wrong way. You've tried simply suggesting and force. That too obviously didn't work." I said shaking my head disappointedly.

"Complete and total failure," Rebecca added, still lounging in her chair.

I turned toward her. "Were you describing Alex's attempts at convincing us or Alex herself?" I asked fighting to keep a straight face.

"Both of course," Rebecca responded with a yawn.

I nodded and directed my attention back to Amber. "So you only have a couple of options left: reasoning, begging, and bribery. I'm looking forward to the last two." I said as I leaned back in my chair and let her have the floor.

She shook her head disbelievingly and took a deep breathe. "Well I was placed as sponsor of the cheerleading team this year and I'm looking for athletic girls that I want to be on-"

"Reasoning bores me, next!" Rebecca shouted interrupting Amber. Amber looked at me.

"You heard the woman, moving on." I said dismissively. Amber sighed.

"I'd really really really appreciated it if-"

"Yea yea blah blah blah, let's get to the juicy stuff shall we?" Rebecca said stretching. Amber thought for a minute before going on.

"Well," she began tentatively, knowing this was pretty much her last shot. "I hear Coach is going to try to get Fang on the football team, we cheer at all their games." She said trying to read our reactions to this new information.

Rebecca sat up in chair, apparently fully awake now. "We're listening." she said, inviting Amber to go on.


	10. authors note

Wow it's been forever since I have written anything whatsoever on this story. I'm so sorry for just dropping it and leaving you guys hanging like that. But who knew freshman year would be so extremely busy? I've been swamped!! But I think I can still make time for writing on this. Should I try to pick back up on the story?


	11. AUTHORS NOTE NEW! 2012!

Wow! It's been so long since I have been on this site! I just wanted to stop by and thank all of you who read my story and gave input back in 2009! I apologize for not posting again these past few years and I hope I haven't left you all too unhappy. I'm not even sure Maximum Ride stories are still read nowadays, otherwise I would continue posting. But thank you all again for always reading and being so supportive!


	12. BIG NEWS?

Hello again! After some thought (and a three year break), I've decided that I may pick my story back up again. This is going to be my senior year so I can't promise fast updates, but I do enjoy writing and think it would be worth it to pick up my story again for fun. I haven't read any of the Maximum Ride books in an extremely long time and haven't read the latest installment ("Angel") so bear with me with any mistakes I might make with details (but don't be afraid to correct me in reviews). Lastly I'm going to need a new Beta Reader seeing as I haven't been in touch with my last one, Chet Cheerio, in ages. So if I get enough reviews on this chapter requesting the continuation of my story then I'll be happy to oblige.

-Prima Ballerina 14 (:


End file.
